


How to Celebrate an Alien's Birthday

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Jackie celebrates his first birthday here with Nick.
Relationships: Nick Valentine/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Kudos: 5





	How to Celebrate an Alien's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 15 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/)! Today's prompt: Birthday
> 
> Here's another fic featuring Jackie from day 10 of Fluffy February: [Robots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335695). If you want more context for who/what Jackie is, read that fic and the author's notes ♥

“Hey, Nick?”

Nick looks up from his work to see Jackie staring off into space, but Nick’s certain he wasn’t just hearing something. “Yeah? What is it?”

“How do you celebrate your birthday?”

Nick hums. “Well,  _ I _ don’t usually. I don’t exactly  _ have _ a birthday. Feels wrong to use the old Nick’s, and I don’t know when I came ‘online’, so to speak.”

Jackie hums. “Yeah... What about other people, then...?”

“...Are you saying it’s your birthday?”

Jackie finally looks at him and smiles, almost nervous about it. “Finally decided to check what that internal alert was about... It’s— I’m 36. I was 35. And a thousand years later, I’m 36.”

Nick sits up straight and swivels his chair towards Jackie.  _ “Really, _ now? You don’t celebrate every year?”

“You think anyone back home wants to celebrate their activation date  _ every _ year for several thousand years?”

“Fair,” Nick says. “How do you normally celebrate yours?”

“I don’t,” Jackie shrugs. “I mean, I’ve told you what folks think of me. I usually just ignore it and don’t tell others when it’s been another millennia. Keep working and keep quiet, just like they want me to do... I just... thought you might care.”

Nick stands up and holds out a hand to help Jackie to his feet. “C’mon. We’re celebrating.”

Jackie blushes and looks panicked, but he accepts the hand up. “Yeah? Okay? What’s the plan?”

Nick smiles. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Nope, handsome, you have to pick or I’m doing nothing.”

Nick laughs and leans in to kiss Jackie. “Fair enough.” He hums in thought. “Well, we can’t go out to eat.”

Jackie nods. “Not unless you want a one-sided dinner at my camp.”

“I’d offer a trip to Nuka-World, but we’re a few hundred years past its prime.”

“Is that a theme park for that stupid  _ drink?” _

“Have you ever been dancing?”

“Yes, and I don’t plan to again any time soon.”

“A movie?”

“Movies on this planet are shit and I didn’t bring any with me.”

Nick hums. “Then what’s left...?”

Jackie hums as well. “I... have an idea, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s just... go for a walk.” Jackie takes a step back, but holds onto Nick’s hand. “Just. Let’s walk and let’s talk. There’s so much I never tell you...”

Nick smiles. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

They leave the office, silent as they walk out of Diamond City. Once they’re in the safety of the loneliness of the empty streets of old Boston, Jackie leans into Nick’s side.

“I think,” Jackie says. “I want to stay here, when my assignment is over. Nobody back home would miss me, but I’d hate to leave you and the others behind.”

“Is that feasible?” Nick asks. “Your fuel source isn’t exactly in large supply here.”

“I mean...” Jackie hums. “There’s always alternatives. Maybe I could reformat my frame to survive on organic food instead. I heard there’s a species like mine out there that did that. Rumor mill says they may have even descended from my species.”

Nick shakes his head. “We’ll discuss that possibility later. You and your mad science...”

“It’s an art,” Jackie laughs. “But I’m not hearing a ‘no’, so that’s a better sign than I usually get.”

“Well,” Nick says. “Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I wouldn’t want you to leave either. 36 thousand years and this is the first birthday you’re celebrating? God, I rather you stay here than go back to a world like  _ that, _ regardless of it it’s supposedly more ‘advanced’.”

“Right?” Jackie asks. “And, really, Earth ain’t that bad. I mean, it’s shit. But it’s like that shit that’s used to grow things.”

“Manure?”

“That’s the word.” Jackie laughs. “But, c’mon, I know my kind ain’t the only alien lifeform to visit. I’ve seen that blaster your one friend has on her. What’s her name? Nora?”

“She got that from an alien?”

“It came from an alien at some point in its lifespan, I can say that much.” Jackie sighs. “And it’s a beautiful day today. That ain’t fair. I finally get a good birthday, and it’s because I’m here with you.”

Nick smirks. “Oh, I’m not fair, hmm?”

“I’m just saying,” Jackie shrugs. “Where were you on my 35th, huh, Mister?”

“Oh, let me see,” Nick says. “Considering the old Nick wouldn’t even be born for another 700 and some years?”

“Exactly,” Jackie says. “You’ve kept me waiting this long. Maybe I ought to start celebrating my birthday every year to make up for it.”

Nick lifts Jackie’s hand and kisses it. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“And maybe by this time next year, we’ll actually know how to celebrate a birthday.”

“It might take a few tries. Remind me to get you a gift too.”

Jackie smiles and looks away. “You don’t have to...”

“Nope, I have to,” Nick says. “If I missed 35 birthdays already...”

“35,999,” Jackie smiles. “But who’s counting?”

“...You’re getting  _ one _ gift now, wise guy.”

Jackie laughs. “Looking forward to it, Valentine. I... Love you.”

Nick squeezes Jackie’s hand. “Love you too.”


End file.
